


Day 5: Buying the Christmas Tree

by linasane



Series: Christmas/Holiday/Winter OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2883455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linasane/pseuds/linasane





	Day 5: Buying the Christmas Tree

Dean wanders into Castiel’s office on the morning of December fifth.

“Hey, babe?” he says from the doorway. “Did you want me to fish the Christmas tree out of the garage too?”

Cas doesn’t even look away from the computer screen.  “No, it’s alright,” he answers, distracted.

Knowing that he doesn’t have the other man’s full attention, Dean walks over and leans against the desk.

“Are you sure?” he asks. “‘Cause I have time now if you want me to.”  He leans in front of the computer screen as he talks, finally getting Cas to look away.

“Yea-what?”

Dean chuckles at his husband’s confusion.  “Christmas tree?  Garage?  Do you want me to get it out now?” he teases. “I mean, it’s already five days into December and we don’t have a tree.  Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“Oh, um…” Cas says, and Dean knows that look.

“What is it?” he presses.

Cas shrugs nervously.  “I just thought maybe we could go for a real tree this year?”

This is the one Christmas-related argument that Dean wins every year.  It’s much more practical (and cost effective) to reuse their fake tree every year, and it’s way easier to clean up.  He’s about to say as much, when Cas beats him to the punch.

“I know it’s more practical to set up the old one,” he says, “but…I just hate the thought of Beth not having a real tree for her first Christmas.”

 _Well fuck_ , Dean thinks,  _we’re getting a Christmas tree_.

* * *

They end up taking the Impala after Cas reassures Dean three times over that they’ll put a blanket down and “nothing will scratch your Baby, I promise.”  They’re turning out of the driveway, Beth dozing in her car seat in the back, when Cas breaks rule number one and reaches for the tape deck.

“Whoa, Cas, what are you doing?” Dean says, automatically reaching up to bat his hand away.

Castiel shrugs. “We need some holiday music,” he explains.

“Dude,  _no_ ,” Dean tells him.  “You already have that shit playing like twenty-four-seven at home.  I don’t need it in my car too.”

The other man rolls his eyes this time.  “Would you just trust me, Dean?”

Reluctantly, Dean relents, pulling his hand back from the radio.  To his surprise, Cas pops in a tape he doesn’t recognize, and it’s not totally horrible.  In fact, it sounds like…

“Dude, is this Led Zeppelin and Christmas music?”

Cas just hums an affirmative, looking way too smug.

“Did you-did you make me a classic rock holiday mix tape?” Dean asks incredulously.

“Yep.”

“Dude,” Dean says, reaching over to grab Cas’s hand, pulling it up to his mouth for a quick kiss.  “You’re awesome.”

“I know.”

By the time they make it to the tree lot, Dean’s unashamedly bobbing his head along to the music, and Cas is unsuccessfully trying to suppress a triumphant smile.

* * *

Searching for a tree turns out to be way more of an endeavor than Dean expected.  He tunes out somewhere between the explanation of the differences between Douglas and Noble and Grand, instead choosing to entertain Beth while Cas picks out the perfect tree.

Cas finally seems to decide on one, pointing to it excitedly and asking Dean what he thinks.  Dean pointedly doesn’t tell him that he thinks it looks like just about every other tree in the lot.

They drag it over to pay and have it wrapped up for transport (and holy shit Christmas trees are fucking pricey) before dragging it over to the car and very carefully tying it down with twine.

It’s an ordeal that Dean is glad he doesn’t have to even  _think_  about for a whole other year, but as he’s driving home, tree tied to the roof of his Baby, husband singing along to Christmas carols in the front seat, and baby girl babbling happily in the back, he knows that every bit of it was worth it.


End file.
